White God Slayer Magic (Black Dwarf Star)
White God Slayer Magic is a Lost Magic, and variation of God Slayer Magic. Description White God Slayer Magic utilizes the element of white light, described as holy by its user Hyperion Lucifer. The light's capable of both dealing piercing or blunt damage, depending on how the user molds their light. Unlike most God Slayer Magics, this light does not appear black (for obvious reasons). The user is also capable of transforming their body into the holy light, unlike its Dragon Slayer counterpart, to move around at incredibly fast speeds, and can continue to increase their speed closer and closer to the speed of light. When using this magic, Hyperion's skin glows white and light constantly emanates from his eyes. Spells Basic Spells * White God's Bellow: The signature God's Bellow of the White God Slayer. Like when preparing all God's Bellows, Hyperion inhales deeply. He then blasts a large amount of light magic from his mouth, acting as a large laser that burns and pierces. It has more piercing power than the Photon Laser, and is similar in appearance to Sting Eucliffe's White Dragon's Roar. The only difference is its slightly larger size. ** White God's Prophet Shout: An enhanced version of the White God's Bellow. Hyperion forms a ball of light from his mouth and fires a beam three times stronger than his normal God's Bellow. He can also discharge smaller, yet powerful beams from the whole ball to act as sneak attacks, or for more precise attacks. This spell can be preformed with sniper like accuracy. His used this spell to find the chink in the armor of a spell of Nikolai Ichor, using it to unleash the full force of the spell onto Nikolai. * White God's Divine Bow: Hyperion creates a bow made from light, and points it at his target. He then draws back the string of the bow and fires it, transforming the bow into many light arrows that strike his foe, piercing them and burning them. The high speed of this spell, and immense amount of strikes is comparable to Hyperion's own Heaven's Rain, and Sting Eucliffe's Holy Ray. * White God's Holy Chariot: Hyperion creates a ball of light that he throws at his opponent, tracking his opponent and attempting to strike them with powerful amounts of blunt damage. The ball increases in size as it targets his opponent, as well as gaining more and more momentum. This is one of Hyperion's most difficult spells to avoid. Very few have managed to avoid it, and even less have actually blocked it. * White God's Heavenly Eyes: Combined with his Spectrum Eyes, Hyperion pinpoints the location of his opponent and blasts them with two beams of light from his eyes. These beams have high amounts of piercing power and are very hot. They can pierce directly through flesh and bone, and through whatever object his target may be hiding behind whether it be stone, lead, steel, or Adamantine. * White God's Mercury Pistol: Hyperion lands on his opponent, pinning them to the ground from the immense speeds he was moving at. He then punches his opponent multiple times at incredible speeds, with fists coated in his holy light. The sheer amount of blows will dent and break most metals, on top of greatly damaging his target. He can use the number of blows to shape any metal into whatever he wishes, turning armor into a steel trap, or turning a hill into a statue. This spell doesn't require Hyperion to be on top of his target, but is preferred so they can't get away. Advanced Spells * God Slayer's Secret Art: ** Solar Rebirth: Hyperion releases all of the solar energy he had absorbed, creating a large spherical explosion that decimates everything in its path. This spell is just as dangerous for Hyperion however, as the detonation damages his body as well, leaving him unable to fight. The damage dealt is entirely dependent on the amount of solar energy he had previously absorbed, meaning that the more damage Hyperion did the area, the more damage he did to his body as well. Hyperion describes this power as the power generated from a dying star. Although this is probably an exaggeration, The strength of this spell is no less intense. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:God Slayer Magic Category:Light Magic